


Watching

by sparrow2000



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Lindsey’s staking out Angel’s office. Interestingly, someone else has the same idea. That makes Lindsey all kinds of curious.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing to frighten the horses  
> This is Gen heading towards pre-slash  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George  
> Beta extraordinaire: thismaz
> 
> I seem to be in the mood for odd pairings this year and I started wondering what it would be like if Ethan Rayne ever met Lindsey McDonald. Well, I couldn't resist. This is really just a sketch, but I had fun writing it, so I hope folks enjoy.

**Watching**

There’s something about the way the guy holds himself that catches Lindsey’s attention. It’s partly the way he’s leaning against the brickwork, half in and half out of the shadow, blending with the scenery, becoming one with the wall. It’s a practised casualness Lindsey recognises. It says, nothing to see, move it along. But it’s studied. As if the guy’s stood in front of the mirror a thousand times, working on just the right tilt of his hips that can make a body go from passive to active at a moment’s notice.

Lindsey stands in his own patch of shadow and breathes in. That’s the other thing that’s got his attention. The guy’s got magic. It’s got a scent, a texture, and after years working for Wolfram and Hart he can taste it, heavy and cloying on his tongue. Like molasses in the beans his momma used to make when there was nothing else on the farm fit for eating.

The magic, the control, the studied slouch, they’ve all got Lindsey’s attention, but more than anything, the thing that’s really piqued his interest is why the magic guy’s watching Angel’s office like he’s waiting for something to happen. Lindsey’s watching it too, but he knows his own motives. A second watcher is another set of weird.

Watcher - the word settles in his mind as a side door to the office opens and a middle-aged man in glasses steps out onto the sidewalk, Angel at his back. Lindsey spins his mental rolodex until he stops at Rupert Giles. Interesting. Rupert Giles visiting Angel at the office he keeps outside of Wolfram and Hart. Lindsey catches a movement out of the corner of his eye and magic guy has straightened. Even more interesting, magic guy’s watching the Watcher, not Angel. Or maybe he’s watching them both. Lindsey’s curious. He knows curiosity killed the cat, but where Angel’s involved, he’s got a few lives left that he’s more than willing to lose.

********************

Ethan’s been watching the office for over an hour. He knows he’s got a reputation for impulsiveness and there are times when a bit of instant gratification is the only way to go. But some things need planning, need reconnaissance, and if that means lurking in a corner waiting for Ripper to finish his business with the do-gooder vampire, then that’s just the way things need to be.

At least he’s not bored. It’s been entertaining being watched while he’s watching. While he’s waiting. The other watcher is younger, hair just brushing his collar, plaid shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. He looks like he probably hums Hank Williams in his sleep. It’s reason enough for Ethan to keep his distance, but the thing that really interests him is that the guy has magic. It’s subtle, just a faint crackle, like ozone heralding a storm, but it’s there and Ethan can feel it calling to his own, very different powers.

Ethan’s intrigued. Intrigued by the magic, by being watched while he’s watching. But what really piques his interest is that country music guy is watching the same office that has Ethan’s own attention. He’s chosen the perfect spot, close enough to see the action, but far enough away that he can stay hidden unless he wants to be seen. At least hidden from the people in the office. It takes a lot more than a little shadow to hide things from Ethan. Ethan grins. He’s very good with shadows.

Country music guy stiffens, and Ethan turns his attention back to the office as the side door opens and Ripper comes out and turns to say his farewells to the vampire. He doesn’t look much like Ripper these days, but Ethan knows better. The tweed, the brogues and the spectacles are a costume, a mask to keep the kiddies sweet and maybe even to fool himself. That’s why Ethan’s here. To remind Rupert that Ripper is just a heartbeat away.

********************

Angel steps back into the gloom, the door shutting behind him, and Lindsay eases deeper into his patch of shadow as Rupert Giles walks by on the other side of the street. He’s got a heavy, leather bound book under his arm and a distracted air, like he’s got too much weight on his shoulders. Lindsey guesses being in charge of a slayer on the Hellmouth isn’t as much fun as it sounds. 

He watches the Watcher stop by a red Beamer, fishing in his pocket for keys, but trying not to let go of the book. It’s a well coordinated dance, as if he’s done it a thousand times before. It’s quite entertaining to watch.

“Dear Ripper,” a voice murmurs at Lindsey’s back. 

He turns quickly, already knowing that it’s magic guy behind him. He’s determined not to seem fazed and is met by a knowing smile in return. “Ripper?” he asks. “I’ve not heard that one before.”

Magic guy leans his shoulder against the wall a few feet away, his hips canted provocatively. He could be mistaken for an aging rent boy if he didn’t reek of magic. “It’s from dear Rupert’s younger days,” magic guy says. “His darker days, you might say. And if it’s not too rude a question, how exactly do you know him? And, more to the point, why are you watching him?”

Lindsey considers saying it’s none of his business, but he’s too good a negotiator to cut off a line of enquiry before he sees where it might go. “I know him because he’s the current Watcher. Anyone worth their salt knows the main players in their own line of business,” he replies. “I’m not watching him. I just recognise him. I’m watching Angel.”

“The vampire with a soul. It’s so,” Magic guy pauses like he’s searching for a word. “So vulgar,” he says finally.

Lindsey laughs. “I’ve heard Angel called a lot of names. Called him a few myself. But ‘vulgar’ is a first. I kind of like it.”

“It’s a word that has many applications. Such as that middle-aged crisis dear Ripper is driving.”

“It has a certain style,” Lindsey replies.

Magic guy shakes his head. “I thought we were going to be friends, but I’m starting to change my mind.”

“Now why should we be friends?” Lindsey asks. There’s something exhilarating about the conversation and he takes a step closer.

“We seem to share a need to satisfy our curiosity, and the objects of our respective curiosity have each other in common. It stuck me as a situation with some potential.”

“Potential?”

“Potential for a little chaos, dear boy, what else?”

Lindsey licks his lips, finally recognising the flavour of magic on his tongue. Chaos. The rolodex in his head spins again and he comes up with another name. “Ethan Rayne.”

Ethan executes an elaborate bow. “At your service. But I’m afraid you have the advantage on me.” Ethan gives him a slow stare, top to toe, his magic trailing over Lindsey’s skin like fingertips. 

Lindsey feels his own magic start to respond. “I’ve forgotten my manners,” he says. He can still be lawyer smooth when he wants, even if it’s been a while. “Lindsey McDonald.”

“Charmed I’m sure. And I didn’t say I minded you having the advantage,” Ethan replies. 

“Cocky, aren’t you.”

Ethan smiles. “You have no idea.”

Lindsey takes another step forward. “But Rupert Giles, Ripper, does,” he guesses. “What are you watching him for?”

“Ripper and I need to have a tête à tête about a nasty little group called the Initiative.” 

Ethan’s smile melts into a sneer. “What about you Mr McDonald? What is your business with the vampire?”

“Revenge.”

Ethan’s sneer oozes into a grin. “Always the most noble of pursuits.”

Lindsay grins in return. “I like to think so.”

This time it’s Ethan who takes a step forward, skimming his fingers along the brickwork. They’re nearly toe to toe. “Despite your taste in cars, I find that we are disturbingly in accord. I wonder, Mr McDonald. Would you like to fuck before we fuck them up?”

“I think I could be persuaded, Mr Rayne.”

“Excellent. So gratifying to encounter a fellow traveller. And stimulating as a little alley way sex can be, I believe we’d be more comfortable somewhere a tad more salubrious.”

“I’ve got a motel room,” Lindsey’s says. “It’s just a couple of blocks over.” He points down the street in the opposite direction to Angel’s office.

“Then I suggest we repair to your lodgings and see what we can come up with to our mutual advantage.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lindsey replies. He makes an expansive gesture. “After you, Mr Rayne.”

Ethan mimics the motion. “No, please. After you, Mr McDonald.”

Lindsey laughs. “You’d think neither one of us wants to turn our back on the other.”

“Shocking how little trust there is in the world these days.” Ethan pushes off the wall. “Are you going to show me the way?” he says.

“Sure,” Lindsey replies. “Like I said, it’s just a couple of blocks over." He steps up to Ethan’s shoulder, his eyes fixed on Angel’s office door. “You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours.”

“And after that, we’ll sharpen our claws on our respective annoyances.” 

Ethan’s eyes are alight with the kind of malice Lindsey understands. It’s terrifying and seductive and he holds out his hand impulsively. He’s not much given to impulse, but there’s something about Ethan that makes him feel heady and reckless. “It’s going to be a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Rayne.”

Ethan takes the offered hand and shakes it gently before letting go. He smiles again. It’s one of the most disturbing things Lindsey’s ever seen. “Believe me, Mr McDonald. The pleasure is all mine.”

Ethan eases out onto the sidewalk and Lindsey matches him, step for step towards his motel. He’s got no pity for what Angel’s got coming to him, but from the look on Ethan’s face, he wonders if he should feel just a little bit sorry for Rupert Giles. But then again, he’s a Watcher, ‘The Watcher’, and Lindsey’s tired of watching. Of being on the sidelines, waiting for his turn in the spotlight.

This time around Lindsey’s a man of action and when the curtain falls he doesn’t really care who else is still standing, so long as he gets what he wants. He thinks Ethan probably has the same idea, and that’s something he can work with. At least for now. After it’s finished, all bets are off. 

From the look on Ethan’s face, Lindsey’s pretty sure he’s thinking the same thing.


End file.
